Coup de foudre
by YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314
Summary: [AU] Emma croise le regard d'une magnifique brune lors d'un Gala de Charité...(OS).


_Voilàà l'OS que je vous avais promis pour la 300ème review posté sur ma fic " Je veux un bébé "._  
_Merci à **Scapin **de l'avoir posté et de m'avoir donné le prompt de cet OS! :D  
Et merci encore à **Atta2** pour la correction ! _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est mon premier OS et la première fic AU que j'écris.._  
_Si vous aimez, il se pourrait bien que j'en écrive d'autre :p_

_J'ai hâte de lire ce que vous en pensez en tout cas ! :D_  
_Bisoussss _

* * *

Emma s'accouda au bar et commanda un whisky. Regardant autour d'elle, elle souffla discrètement en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Elle détestait les Gala de Charité et l'hypocrisie ambiante.  
Elle détestait voir tous ces riches hauts placés dans la société tenter d'avoir bonne conscience en donnant de l'argent pour une cause dont ils se fichaient totalement.

Habituellement, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas y aller mais, étant donné que ce Gala-ci avait pour but de récolter de l'argent pour les vétérans, son colonel avait réussi à la convaincre de faire acte de présence.

Emma secoua la tête nerveusement, avala une gorgée du liquide ambré avant de se figer. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une somptueuse brune avait les yeux rivés sur elle et semblait ignorer le jeune homme qui lui parlait.  
La jeune femme portait des talons d'une dizaine de centimètre donnant l'impression que ses jambes étaient interminables ainsi qu'une robe blanche, plutôt courte, mettant en valeur son teint halée.  
Et le regard qu'elle posait sur elle. Il était tellement intense, c'était comme s'il n'y avait qu'elles dans la pièce alors que plusieurs mètres et une centaine de personnes les séparait.

**- C'est surprenant de te voir ici.** Déclara une jeune femme blonde avant de commander un verre de champagne.

**- On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. **Souligna Emma en se tournant vers son amie.

**- Et tu passes une bonne soirée ? **Demanda Kathryn en jetant un oeil au verre de whisky de la blonde.

**- Pas vraiment mais ça peut peut-être changer. **Elle scanna la pièce à la recherche de la mystérieuse brune et l'aperçu finalement près du buffet en grande discussion avec un petit groupe de personne.  
-**Est-ce que tu connais cette femme ?** Demanda-t-elle en indiquant discrètement l'objet de son désir.

**- C'est Regina Mills, l'ambassadrice d'Espagne.** Expliqua Kathryn en haussant les sourcils. **Et elle est beaucoup trop bien pour toi si tu veux mon avis.**

Kathryn Nolan était une femme politique très en vue à New York, au point qu'elle était pressentie comme le successeur du Maire actuel.

**- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. **Répondit distraitement Emma avec un geste de la main. **Tu peux me la présenter ?**

**- Comment résister à une telle demande ? **Ricana la blonde avant d'avancer dans la salle. **Suis-moi.** Ordonna-t-elle à la militaire.

La brune haussa les sourcils et sourit discrètement en voyant les deux blondes s'approcher. Quand elles furent à sa hauteur, elle feignit la surprise et s'exclama avec un large sourire :

**- Kathryn ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !**

**- Regina, ça fait tellement longtemps ! **Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent comme de vieilles amies avant que Kathryn ne se recule pour détailler la brune. **Tu es absolument magnifique !**

**- Merci mais, à côté de toi, je passe totalement inaperçue ! **Plaisanta Regina en posant sa main sur le bras de son amie.

Emma écouta distraitement l'échange, les yeux rivés sur le corps de l'ambassadrice. Elle était comme hypnotisée par cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

**- Je te présente Emma Swan. **Déclara la blonde en se tournant vers la jeune femme. **L'un des meilleurs lieutenant de notre armée.** Elle poursuivit ensuite les présentations en désignant la brune. **Emma, je te présente Regina Mills. L'Ambassadrice d'Espagne.**

**- C'est un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer, Emma.** Regina tendit sa main à la blonde avec large sourire séducteur.

Emma serra la main de la jeune femme et lui rendit son sourire, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elles gardèrent leure mains liées pendant de longues secondes en se dévorant littéralement du regard avant que Kathryn ne se racle la gorge.

**- Hmm.** La blonde souriait en coin en détaillant le comportement de ses deux amies. **J'aperçois Ruby Lucas là-bas, il faut que j'aille la saluer. A plus tard les filles !**

Regina attendit que la jeune femme soit suffisamment éloignée pour s'adresser à la blonde.

**- Alors, Emma**. Elle avait un léger accent et la manière dont la brune prononçait son prénom était le plus beau son qu'Emma n'ait jamais entendu. **Vous ne semblez pas avoir l'habitude de ce type de soirée, puis-je vous demander ce qui vous amène ?**

Elle semblait véritablement intriguée et la jeune lieutenant se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

**- Mes supérieurs attendent de moi que je véhicule une image moderne et positive de l'armée pour que les gens comme vous lâchent un peu plus d'argent. **Soupira-t-elle avec amertume.

**- Les gens comme moi ? **La brune avait croisé les bras et arqué un sourcil.

Emma haussa nonchalamment les épaules et décida de jouer la carte de la franchise.

**- Yep' ! Vous savez, ****_Madame l'Ambassadrice_****, les gens riches qui se servent des bonnes causes pour améliorer leur image. **Expliqua-t-elle avec un geste de la main en désignant la latina puis l'ensemble de la salle.

**- Vous êtes cynique. **Déclara la jeune femme plus amusée que vexée. **Et appelez-moi Regina, je vous en prie.**

**- Je suis peut-être cynique mais je sais que je ne me trompe pas.**

Un serveur s'approcha avec un plateau rempli de coupe de champagne et elles en prirent une chacune.

**- Mon père était militaire**. Dit la brune après quelques secondes de silence. **Il est mort au combat.**

Le visage d'Emma se décomposa sous cette confession. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand la jeune femme la coupa en levant la main.

**- Vous avez sans doute raison pour la majorité des personnes présentes ce soir mais sachez que je donne de mon temps et de mon argent qu'aux causes qui me tiennent à cœur.**

**- Je suis désolée.** Bafouilla Emma en se passant une main dans les cheveux. **Je vous ai jugé un peu hâtivement.**

**- En effet. Mais peut-être que vous ne vous trompez pas totalement à mon sujet. **Elle lui lança un regard suggestif et la blonde comprit directement que l'Ambassadrice flirtait ouvertement avec elle. **Comment avez-vous rencontré Kathryn ?** Demanda la brune en jetant un coin d'œil à la jeune femme qui discutait un peu plus loin.

**- C'est ma meilleure amie depuis le lycée.** Expliqua Emma avec un large sourire. **Malgré tout ce qui nous sépare, on a toujours été là l'une de l'autre.**

**- C'est merveilleux ce genre relation. **Répondit Regina attendrie par le sourire de la blonde.

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête avant de demander à son tour.

**- Et vous ? Est-ce que vous avez des amis ici ou quelqu'un qui partage votre quotidien ?**

La brune rit légèrement sur cette question plutôt directe et avala une gorgée de champagne avant de répondre.

**- Je ne suis pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour m'être fait ce que je pourrais appeler de véritables amis. A vrai dire, mon travail prend beaucoup de place dans ma vie. Et pour répondre à votre vraie question, je suis célibataire.** Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. **Et vous ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile d'avoir une vie affective quand on peut être appelé au front à tout instant ?**

Emma rougit légèrement et vida rapidement son verre en tentant de regagner un peu d'assurance face à cette femme qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

**- En fait, je m'occupe essentiellement de la formation des nouvelles recrues depuis ma dernière mission sur le terrain donc j'ai une vie plutôt stable même si je suis actuellement célibataire.** Expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire séducteur.

**- Je pourrais peut-être y remédier.** Déclara Regina en soutenant le regard de la blonde.

**- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous à New-York ? **Demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'avait saisi la dernière allusion de la jeune femme.

**- Bientôt 1 ans.**

**- Et vous vivez à l'Ambassade ?**

**- J'y réside en effet la plupart du temps. **Regina sourit en coin et ajouta l'air de rien. **Mais j'ai récemment fait l'acquisition d'un appartement situé à quelques rues d'ici.**

**- Oh !** Emma écarquillait les yeux, consciente du prix de l'immobilier dans le quartier. **Vous avez de très bons goûts, c'est assez calme comme coin. **Finit-elle par dire après s'être ressaisie.

**- En effet et la vue est absolument magnifique.** Elle détailla la robe rouge qu'arborait la blonde en se mordant discrètement le coin de la lèvre et ajouta en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. **Peut-être que vous aimeriez le visiter ?**

Emma savait très bien ce que sous-entendait cette question. Elle lâcha un rire un peu nerveux avant de jeter un regard aux alentours.

**- Vous ne manquerez à personne ici ?**

Regina sourit sous cette question qui marquait l'accord de la jeune femme. Avec une moue amusée, elle sortit son chéquier et le compléta avant de le montrer à la blonde.

Celle-ci manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive tant le montant inscrit frôlait l'indécence.

**- Avec ceci, ils oublieront rapidement l'heure à laquelle je suis partie**. Expliqua-t-elle avec un léger geste de la main.

**- Et c'est moi qui suis cynique.** Railla Emma en secouant la tête.

Regina glissa son chèque dans l'urne réservée aux dons et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie.  
A quelques mètres de là, Kathryn se tourna vers Ruby et déclara victorieusement :

**- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dis !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Regina ouvrit la porte et se retrouva rapidement plaquée contre le mur. Sans hésiter, elle plongea ses mains dans la chevelure blonde pour la maintenir contre elle tandis qu'elle partait à la découverte de sa bouche.

Les baisers étaient passionnés, précipités et légèrement agressifs. Emma se sentit prise par un instinct animal tandis que sa main remontait le long de la cuisse de la brune. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

Sentant la main de la blonde glisser sous sa robe, Regina brisa le baiser et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. C'était sans compter les lèvres de la jeune femme qui s'attaquait maintenant à son cou et lui arrachait de nombreux soupirs.

**- Emma..** La manière dont elle prononçait son prénom rendait la blonde complètement dingue.** Ma chambre se trouve au bout du couloir.** Déclara difficilement Regina tandis qu'elle subissait les assauts du lieutenant.

Emma se détacha à regret du corps de la brune et répondit.

**- Après vous, Madame l'Ambassadrice. **Regina lui lança un regard plein de désir avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens et de l'attirer à sa suite dans sa chambre.

Leurs robes respectives ainsi que leurs sous-vêtements avait rapidement volés à travers la pièce. Regina au-dessus d'Emma, elles s'employaient respectivement à repousser les limites du plaisir en découvrant lentement le corps de l'autre.

Sentant la blonde proche du point de rupture, Regina mordilla gentiment le lobe de son oreille tout en augmentant le rythme de ses vas-et-vient avant de murmurer :

**- Ce n'est pas que pour une nuit n'est-ce pas ?**

Emma crût que son cœur allait exploser sous cette question. Elle avait complètement craqué sur cette femme à la seconde même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle et elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'à partir de maintenant, elle la suivrait au bout du monde.

Accélérant à son tour ses mouvements, elle glissa son autre main sur les fesses de la brune avant de remonter doucement dans son dos.

**- Ce n'est pas que pour une nuit.** Murmura-t-elle comme une promesse juste avant d'atteindre le septième ciel en même temps que la jeune femme.


End file.
